World Record Pups: Chapter 7: Morning Surprise
Chapter 7: Morning Surprise Ryder got up out of bed and ready to start the day. First he had some Breakfast, and then blkushed his teeth and combed his hair. While he did this, he was wondering how the pups did last night with their plan for staying up. Ryder giggled, knowing that at some point they must have fallen asleep. Suddenly, he heard a yell. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" came the yell the Ryder wasn't expecting. The yell made Ryder jump, and drop his comb. After putting the comb back on the shelf, Ryder went to see what all the noise was about. Meanwhile, the six pups we fast sleep. Surprisingly, both Marshall and Chase were still hugging in their sleep. Slowly, Skye woke up, and yawned. After she licked herself to get clean, she turned her attention to her friends. Skye's eyes widened as she gasped, seeing that they all had fallen asleep. "Pups! Pups! Wake up everybody!" Skye exclaimed loudly, causing the other pups to start waking up. "Skye, what's wrong?- Oh no! We all fell asleep!" Rubble said as he realized what had happened as well. "Rubble, what's- Ah plastic! Now I need to start all over!" Rocky said in disappointment. "Dudes, chew on a bone and fetch a ball! What's so bad- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My eyes were closed! Now I need to start staring again!" Zumba exclaimed in shock. All of the pups looked over as Chase and Marshall woke up. "Good morning Chase," Marshall said sleepily. "Good morning Marshall. Hey Marshall, look! We're still hugging!" Chase replied back. "Cool!" Marshall responded before Chase shook his head. "Actually, no. Since we both fell asleep, we need to start all over. Sleep-hugging doesn't count. I'm sorry buddy," Chase explained. "It's okay, Chase. Let's get up and then we can start again after Breakfast," Marshall replied. Chase nodded before he and Marshall stood up hugging,- and then fell down again! "Huh? What's going?" Marshall said, feeling a weird sensation in his legs. "I can feel it too, Marshall. My legs feel like jelly! This is so unusual!" Chase agreed. The German Shepard and Dalmatian slowly got up. Their legs were all wobbly, but they still tried to walk. Then, Marshall tripped. "Easy. Nice and easy- Oh! WAAAAAA! Look out Chase!" Marshall cried out as his paws left the ground, causing both him and Chase to roll out of control! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marshall and Chase screamed as the rolled. Soon, they hit Chase's empty, blue dog bed, separated, and bounced off of the dog bed, flying to either side of the room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chase and Marshall yelled as they realized that they were now separate. "Marshall! I'm sorry!" Chase cried out, feeling sorry that he wasn't hugging his buddy now. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OUR HUG!" Marshall yelled, making all the other pups stare at him in confusion. "Ah, I mean, I'm sorry too, Chase!" Marshall replied back, feeling silly. 'How embarrassing!' Marshall thought to himself. "Good morning pups. What's with all the yelling?" Ryder asked as he walked towards them. "We're sorry Ryder. We all fell asleep, and we kind-of got freaked out!" Rubble explained. "Don't worry about it. Who wants Breakfast!" Ryder replied. All six of the pups got excited and followed Ryder. "Hey Chase, I'm sorry that I made us roll and separate from our hug!" Marshall apologized. "It's okay, Marshall. Besides, at least we have backup World Records!" Chase replied, trying to cheer up his friend. "Yes, we do. I just hope I'll be able to stay awake," Marshall said before he and Chase laughed. Next Chapter: World Record Pups: Chapter 8: Keep Trying